<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Day Met the Night by that_one_demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037295">When the Day Met the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_demon/pseuds/that_one_demon'>that_one_demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CDZ Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Palavrão, pouquinho de angst só, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_demon/pseuds/that_one_demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albafica tenta manter as pessoas distantes, principalmente depois da morte de seu pai. Manigold acabou de se mudar com sei pai pra casa ao lado, e está decidido a se aproximar do garoto que viu ao por do sol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cancer Manigoldo/Pisces Albafica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CDZ Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Day Met the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hora favorita de Albafica era o fim da tarde. Quando o sol começava a descer, se o tempo estivesse limpo o suficiente, logo após cuidar do jardim ele pegava seus livros da escola e ia terminar as tarefas no telhado, ou agora um romance qualquer que estivesse lendo, como as aulas ainda não haviam voltado. Ele estava tentando não pensar em aguentar mais um ano de ensino médio a partir do dia seguinte.</p><p>Bom, tecnicamente já havia começado a uma semana, mas com a morte do seu pai, mudança pra casa do tio e tudo mais que aconteceu no último mês ele tinha conseguido escapar dessa primeira semana. Ao menos a janela do seu novo quarto, um antigo sótão, dava direto pro telhado, melhor que subir pelo muro.</p><p>Alguém estava se mudando pra casa ao lado, ele tinha escutado a mudança a tarde toda, e ali de cima podia ver algumas caixas empilhadas. Alguém tinha morado ali até pouco tempo atrás, mas já estava vazia quando Albafica chegou, e ele se perguntava que tipo de pessoa estava ali agora. Com sorte não seriam barulhentos, ele gostava da sua paz.</p><p>Com um suspiro ele desviou sua atenção dos novos vizinhos e da sua vida escolar e subiu pra parte mais alta do telhado, em cima do seu quarto, e ficou de pé, apreciando o pôr do sol e sentindo o vento no rosto. A casa era no final de um morro, dali de cima ele podia ver a rua toda e o que parecia o céu inteiro, sentia como se estivesse no topo do mundo, nada podia alcançá-lo ali. Até uma voz quebrar essa ilusão.</p><p>"Ei!" alguém gritou do chão. Ele olhou e viu na casa vizinha um garoto mais menos da idade dele, com o cabelo rebelde pra todo lado, acenando. "Ei, o que está fazendo aí em cima?"</p><p>Ótimo. Ele parecia barulhento. Albafica apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta e se sentou, voltando ao seu livro e saindo da visão do menino.</p><p>Ele nunca se demorava muito depois de o sol ter ido embora e a brisa agradável rapidamente se tornava um vento frio. Seu priminho, Pefko, estava brincando pela casa e Albafica foi começar os preparativos pro jantar enquanto seu tio não voltava do seu turno no hospital, ele tinha dito que jantaria em casa hoje. Luco tinha dito que que ele não precisava fazer isso, mas Albafica gostava de ajudar como podia, se ele ia viver com eles a partir de agora.</p><p>Quando Luco chegou os três sentaram na mesa pra comer. Luco estava se esforçando, mas as conversas na hora do jantar ainda eram um pouco sem jeito, Albafica nunca o tinha visto muitas vezes antes, e já não era de conversar muito. Pefko tagarelava pelos dois então, como podia uma criança de 5 anos, contando sobre o seu dia e se deliciando quando seu pai e primo o parabenizaram por algum progresso.</p><p>"Parece que temos vizinhos novos." Luco comentou, e Albafica murmurou em concordância enquanto mastigava. "Chegou a conhecer algum deles hoje?"</p><p>Albafica terminou de mastigar e engoliu a comida.</p><p>"Só vi um menino quando estava no telhado, mas não falei com ele."</p><p>"Hm, aquela senhora do outro lado da rua me disse que são um pai e um filho. Parecem boa gente."</p><p>Albafica esperava que sim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Manigold, estou saindo. Não se atrase pra aula.” Sage passou pela cozinha, parando pra ajeitar a gravata do filho. “Não revire esses olhos pra mim. Vai conseguir chegar sem problemas.”</p><p>“Eu vou, eu vou, é um ônibus só, o quão difícil pode ser?”</p><p>“Muito bom. A moça com quem eu peguei a chave disse que o menino da casa ao lado vai pra mesma escola, então qualquer coisa pergunte pra ele.”</p><p>“O menino do lado, da casa igual a nossa?”</p><p>“Sim, essa. Tem almoço na geladeira pra quando chega, até logo.”</p><p>O menino da casa do lado huh? Manigold o tinha visto na tarde anterior, no telhado, os cabelos voando, na luz suave do por do sol, e como aquela era uma visão bonita. Ele só tinha conseguido pensar que precisava se aproximar daquela pessoa, mas talvez o tivesse assustado. Bom, eles eram vizinhos, e aparentemente iam pra mesma escola, ele teria tempo pra consertar aquilo.</p><p>Ele se levantou, pegando suas coisas, afrouxando novamente a gravata do uniforme que seu pai tinha apertado, e partiu pro ponto de ônibus. </p><p>Como seria a escola? Seus primos mais novos estudavam lá, o que além da distância tinha sido o outro motivo de seu pai o ter matriculado lá. Na foto que tinha visto tinha uma fonte na entrada, parecia elegante, e devia ser boa pra região, se o menino da casa do lado também estava lá. Será que estavam na mesma-</p><p>“Cacete!” Manigold tropeçou e quase caiu. </p><p>O menino em questão estava de pé bem na frente dele. É claro, aquele era o ponto de ônibus, o ônibus que eles precisavam pegar pra escola, claro que ele estaria ali. Ele vestia o mesmo uniforme que Manigold, mas ao invés da gravata que seu pai tinha insistido tanto em ajeitar ele usava um longo cachecol creme. Droga, ele era ainda mais bonito de perto.</p><p>Aquela era a hora de fazer uma boa impressão, mas parece que ele já tinha estragado isso, já que o menino estava olhando pra ele com cara de quem preferia que ele sumisse depois daquilo. Bom, cara de pau era o que ele mais tinha, então Manigold se ajeitou, se apoiou na placa do ponto e colocou um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>“Parece que eu já estou caindo de amores por você, huh?- Espera volta aqui eu to brincando!” Ele tentou não rir muito quando o menino se afastou até o outro lado do ponto. “Meu nome é Manigold, qual seu, bello?”</p><p>“... Albafica.”</p><p>Não exatamente uma resposta emocionada, mas ele respondeu! </p><p>"Bom te conhecer, Alba-" Ele começou a colocar a mão no ombro do outro garoto, mas antes que pudesse Albafica deu um pulo e se afastou.</p><p>"Por favor, não."</p><p>Manigold ergueu as mãos em rendição, e voltou a tentar puxar assunto.</p><p>Durante todo caminho de ônibus até a escola Manigold tentou encontrar algum assunto que rendesse mais do que uma resposta monossilábica, sem muito sucesso. Mas, bom, ele tinha tempo, e agora estava decidido a conseguir a amizade de Albafica.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era bem a sorte de Albafica. Além de ter conseguido um vizinho novo barulhento, o dito vizinho ainda tinha que estudar na mesma escola que ele, e não só isso, acabar caindo na mesma sala. Pra completar, a escola ainda tinha o sistema estúpido de montar duplas pros trabalhos do ano no início do período escolar; chegando uma semana mais tarde, todo mundo já teria formado suas duplas, e com alguns argumentos Albafica esperava convencer o professor responsável a deixá-lo fazer sozinho ao invés de colocá-lo com alguma dupla e formar um trio. Mas com Manigold chegando no mesmo dia, tudo que conseguiu foi que eles dois fossem postos como uma dupla!</p><p>Pra ser justo, Manigold não era de todo ruim, desde que ele pediu pra que não o tocasse ele só riu e não tentou mais, ao invés de insistir ou perguntar por que como fazia a maioria, e Albafica tinha que admitir que era interessante ter alguém tentando fazer amizade, mesmo que ele logo fosse desistir. Ninguém nunca se aproximava muito, e ele não tinha ninguém pra culpar por isso além de si mesmo.</p><p>Bom, apesar disso, nem todos desistiam. O dia escolar tinha sido tão exaustivo quanto Albafica havia previsto, e ele estava pronto pra ir direto pra casa, Manigold ainda o seguindo, mas desde que eram vizinhos não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Ele se encolheu ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por alguém vindo correndo.</p><p>“Albafica!” Shion parou e tomou fôlego quando Albafica parou e olhou pra ver o que ele queria. Ele parecia que ia falar alguma coisa, mas então notou quem o acompanhava e sorriu, “Manigold! Não sabia que já tinha chegado, por que não disse nada?!”</p><p>“Eu esqueci, eu esqueci!” Manigold passou a mão na nuca com um sorriso e depois deu um soco brincalhão no braço de Shion. “Bom te ver, moleque! E os outros dois?”</p><p>Shion apontou pra trás com a cabeça, onde estavam mais uma garota com um rabo de cavalo alto e um menininho menor esperando, Yuzuriha e Atlas, seus irmãos mais novos. Manigold acenou pra eles.</p><p>“Vocês se conhecem?” Albafica perguntou.</p><p>“Nós somos primos!” Shion respondeu. “Não sabia que vocês se conheciam.”</p><p>“Somos vizinhos, e agora esse bello é minha dupla.” Manigold falou satisfeito.</p><p>Shion estava uma série abaixo deles, mas também tinha tentado fazer amizade com Albafica. Ele era, provavelmente, a coisa mais próxima que ele tinha de um amigo agora. Parece que a insistência era de família. </p><p>“Por quê estava me chamando, Shion?” Albafica lembrou.</p><p>“Ah sim.”  O sorriso de Shion foi embora. “Eu soube do seu pai. Sinto muito, Albafica, minhas condolências.”</p><p>“Tudo bem.” Albafica desviou o rosto. “Obrigado pelo sentimento.”</p><p>“Eu preciso ir. Se precisar de qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontrar!”</p><p>Shion acenou e se afastou com os irmãos, e Albafica suspirou. Shion era ótimo, mas esse tipo de interação era cansativa. </p><p>Manigold ficou calado durante o caminho de volta, mas estava tão inquieto que obviamente queria falar algo. Até que a paciência de Albafica se acabou.</p><p>“Se quer dizer algo, diga logo.”</p><p>Manigold fez um bico tão grande que quase arrancou um sorriso de Albafica. Quase.</p><p>“Por que não me disse nada? Porra, eu te perturbei a manhã inteira, você deve tá passando por um puta momento difícil e eu aqui tentando puxar assunto, desculpa-”</p><p>Albafica o interrompeu, “Tudo bem, esse só não é um assunto que eu queria trazer a tona.” Ele suspirou. E ainda não sabia exatamente o motivo de ter continuado a falar, podia ter deixado por isso mesmo e continuar mantendo Manigold longe, mas alguma coisa o fez querer tentar fazer as coisas de outra forma. “Eu posso ter sido um pouco frio hoje. E ontem. Então você também tem minhas desculpas.”</p><p>Certo, depois de tanto tempo ele não era muito bom com palavras, mas Manigold pareceu mais do que satisfeito, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Era uma sensação boa, de alguma forma, ver um sorriso desses por causa de algo que ele falou, mesmo que não tenha sido grande coisa. Os sorrisos geralmente sumiam pra ele, novamente sua própria culpa.</p><p>Manigold falou bem menos durante a volta pra casa, mas agora não parecia mais incomodado, pelo menos. Talvez, só talvez, a presença dele não fosse tão ruim quanto Albafica tinha inicialmente pensado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Depois de acenar pra Albafica e se separarem no portão de casa Manigold foi correndo pro seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Deus, todo seu autocontrole tinha sido gasto nessa viagem de ônibus, se esforçando pra não falar demais igual na ida e dar mais espaço pra Albafica. </p><p>Depois de passar uma manhã inteira com o garoto, Manigold tinha entendido que ele não era uma pessoa de muitos amigos, Shion era quem mais tinha se aproximado mais, mas isso era só como seu primo era, e Albafica ainda tinha se mantido à distância. Então se ele queria se aproximar, teria que fazer isso com cuidado. Ele também notou que Albafica cheirava a rosas, e teve um vago debate mental sobre o quão creepy era notar o cheiro de alguém.</p><p>Sua cabeça estava tão inundada de pensamentos, e depois de se controlar a viagem inteira ele só precisava de algo pra gastar essa energia toda. Olhou em volta, seu quarto todo estava praticamente todo em caixas ainda, sem muito pra fazer, então Manigold fez o que achava que ia procrastinar pelo resto da semana no mínimo e começou a arrumar o quarto.</p><p>Quando Sage chegou em casa Manigold estava acabando de esvaziar a última caixa.</p><p>“Eu achei que um milagre ia ter que acontecer pra você arrumar essas caixas antes de eu mandar pela décima vez.” Ele se escorou na porta.</p><p>“Pai e se eu for gay?” Manigold falou antes de pensar, falando tudo que estava remoendo na cabeça agora que havia alguém ali pra escutar. “Não, não funciona, eu tenho certeza de que gosto de garotas. Pai e se eu for bi?!”</p><p>“Manigold-”</p><p>“Menino bonito estúpido, eu não acredito que tenho um crush igual uma criança da pré escola!” Ele colocou a caixa agora vazia na cabeça e grunhiu.</p><p>Enquanto isso Sage esperou pacientemente que ele se acalmasse e lembrasse que uma conversa tem dois lados antes de continuar. Não demorou pra Manigold respirar fundo e olhar pra ele novamente.</p><p>“Muito bem. Manigold, você sabe que eu vou apoiá-lo não importa a sua sexualidade, não é? Agora se acalme e fale direito, não era você que era todo confiante e conquistador? Do que está falando?”</p><p>Manigold bufou e recuperou sua dignidade. </p><p>“O menino da casa do lado, que você disse que estudava na mesma escola que eu, acaba que também estamos na mesma sala. E somos uma dupla agora. E eu fui um cuzão a manhã inteira mas ele não me odeia, provavelmente?”</p><p>“E você tem um ‘crush’ nesse rapaz?”</p><p>“Ugh, quando você fala parece ainda mais coisa de criança!” Ele colocou a caixa de volta na cabeça.</p><p>“Manigold, você tem 17 anos, você é uma criança.” Sage pegou a caixa e bagunçou o cabelo do filho.</p><p>“Isso é porque você é um ancião.”</p><p>“Muito bem, então ajude este ancião e vá desencaixotar a sala também enquanto eu faço o jantar.”</p><p>“Mas eu acabei de arrumar meu quarto todo!”</p><p>Mas Sage já tinha saído do quarto e não deu sinais de escutar. </p><p> </p><p>Durante o resto daquela primeira semana Manigold tentou com muita força não sufocar Albafica enquanto ainda tentava fazer amizade. Na opinião dele, as coisas estavam indo melhor do que o esperado! Algumas vezes ele via o menino de pé no telhado, como tinha naquele primeiro dia, e tomava um minuto para observar como o vento tirava aquele cabelo todo que ele sempre tinha na cara, mas não o chamou de novo. </p><p>No final da terceira semana de aulas, a segunda que estavam indo juntos, o primeiro trabalho que fariam como dupla foi passado, e Manigold estava determinado a fazer aquilo funcionar. Ficaram até um pouco mais tarde para pegar alguns livros na biblioteca e depois foram pro ponto como de costume.</p><p>“Eita porra!” Manigold exclamou de repente. Albafica só lançou um olhar confuso. “Esqueci minha mochila na sala! Fica aí, volto correndo!”<br/>
Ele largou os livros que carregava na mão de Albafica e voltou correndo pra sala, e depois de volta pro ponto. </p><p>A saída da escola estava bem vazia a esse horário, então logo de longe ele viu que havia algo errado. Haviam três garotos junto de Albafica no ponto, circulando de um jeito ameaçador. Ele começou a se apressar pra perto e pegou alguns insultos sem criatividade sendo jogados. Albafica não parecia estar dando nenhuma atenção, mas isso só acabou por deixar os garotos com mais raiva. </p><p>Quando um deles resolveu ficar físico e puxou o longo cabelo de Albafica, Manigold estava pronto para avançar com tudo e começar uma briga com os três de uma vez se necessário. Albafica, porém, foi mais rápido, e num movimento ágil se virou e acertou um soco em cheio bem no rosto do garoto.</p><p>Manigold parou de correr na hora, sentindo seu rosto formar um sorriso impressionado. O garoto retribuiu o soco, mas o segundo que Albafica deu o levou direto pro chão. Albafica tinha um sorriso tão satisfeito no rosto, chegava a ser um pouco assustador, que Manigold achou difícil de desviar o olhar.</p><p>Os outros dois garotos pareciam ter se assustado, mas eram dois e resolveram avançar pra cima do mesmo jeito, e Manigold finalmente foi ajudar.</p><p>“Ei ei, meus amigos, que tal uma luta mais justa?” Ele estalou os dedos.</p><p>Nem ficaram para a briga, pegaram o companheiro caído e saíram logo. Ficaram os dois ali, Manigold encarando Albafica ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.</p><p>“O que foi?” Albafica perguntou.</p><p>“O que foi?! Eu não sabia que você podia brigar desse jeito! Caralho, Alba, ele foi direto pro chão no segundo soco, e você levou um na cara e nem vacilou!”</p><p>Albafica desviou o rosto, deixando o cabelo cair mais ainda na cara, mas Manigold não perdeu o jeito como seu rosto ficou vermelho. </p><p>“Nosso ônibus está aí, vamos logo sair daqui.”</p><p>E droga, se Manigold tinha um crush antes, agora ele estava definitivamente perdido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Albafica não olhou de novo pra Manigold o resto do caminho. Ele não estava envergonhado do que tinha feito ou algo do tipo, ele sabia se defender e ia fazer isso se necessário, mas a reação de Manigold o pegou de surpresa.</p><p>Albafica estava mais do que ciente da sua própria aparência e constituição, ele não parecia forte, e era, já tinha ouvido, “bonito demais pra saber lutar”, isso sem contar o outro detalhe. Ainda assim, quando Manigold apareceu ele não tentou protegê-lo, mas ajudar, e mesmo depois ele só parecia… Albafica não sabia exatamente o que era aquilo. Admiração? Seja o que fosse, ele tinha um sorriso adorável no rosto, e dirigido a ele, e Albafica achava que não podia lidar com aquilo no momento.</p><p>Manigold não pareceu achar problema, e continuou puxando assunto igual sempre até os dois chegarem em casa. O design da casa de Manigold era um espelho da que Albafica morava agora, já toda arrumada, porém mais vazia dos detalhes que se vão acumulando quando se mora por tempo suficiente e algum lugar.</p><p>“Espera aí!” Manigold avisou e sumiu pra cozinha.</p><p>Albafica sentou no sofá enquanto esperava. Havia uma caixa aberta do seu lado que parecia conter alguns quadros menores e porta-retratos. O de cima deixava à vista uma foto do que obviamente era Manigold quando criança, e um homem que ele reconhecia pelo rosto do pai de Shion, Hakurei. O Manigold da foto tinha um sorriso um pouco sombrio no rosto, parecido com o que ele tinha dado aos meninos no ponto de ônibus antes de fugirem, e estava muito magro.</p><p>“Ah, sou eu e meu pai!” Ele ouviu de repente a voz de Manigold bem do seu lado e quase deu um pulo. Manigold deu uma gargalhada.</p><p>“Desculpe, não quis me intrometer.” Albafica pediu, ainda se esforçando pra não encontrar o olhar do outro. “Eu só reconheci o rosto do seu pai.”</p><p>“Do tio Hakurei, né? Shion me disse que você conhece ele, ele e meu pai são gêmeos.” Manigold pegou a foto da caixa e segurou do lado do seu rosto. “E nós somos parecidos, não acha?”</p><p>Albafica mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha, pensando se devia responder. Não, eles não eram nada parecidos, mas parecia uma resposta rude. Antes disso, porém, Manigold voltou a gargalhar.</p><p>“Estou brincando, estou brincando! Não somos nada parecidos, claro, eu sou adotado. Essa foto foi logo depois de ele me adotar, eu tinha 8.”</p><p>Enquanto falava o sorriso de Manigold se tornou alguma coisa mais melancólica, junto à aparência dele na foto não devia ter sido uma história agradável. Ainda assim, ele tinha contado, Albafica precisava falar alguma coisa. Seus olhos se encontraram.</p><p>“Eu também sou. Adotado.” Ele não planejou contar isso, mas foi o que saiu. “Pelo meu pai, quero dizer, não agora, agora eu vivo com meu tio. Ele e meu pai também são gêmeos.”</p><p>Ok, aquilo era definitivamente mais informação do que ele queria ter dado, onde tinha ido todo o autocontrole? Ainda assim, Manigold voltou a ter seu sorriso brilhante.</p><p>“Parece que temos muito em comum, hein, Alba-chan! Ah, aqui.” Ele estendeu alguma coisa enrolada em um pano, e quando Albafica pegou estava gelado. “É gelo, pro seu rosto.”</p><p>Albafica encarou o embrulho gelado por alguns segundos antes de encostar com cuidado na bochecha. Seu rosto estava, de fato, dolorido, e com certeza já devia estar formando um hematoma, tinha sido um bom soco, o que ele levou, afinal, mas não era como se ele fosse dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso, e definitivamente não esperava que Manigold fosse notar.</p><p>“... Obrigado.” Falou afinal, voltando a evitar seu olhar e aquele sorriso como se sua vida dependesse disso. </p><p>Eles fizeram menos progresso no trabalho do que Albafica gostaria, mas mais que o esperado. Manigold não tinha muita paciência, mas era inteligente quando realmente fazia. Ao anoitecer o pai dele chegou, trazendo uma caixa de pizza.</p><p>“Obrigado pela comida, Sr…” Albafica começou.</p><p>“Só me chame de Sage, não se preocupe.” Ele espantou as formalidades. “Albafica, certo?”</p><p>“Sim senhor- Sage.”</p><p>Os três foram pra cozinha comer. Albafica estava se sendo um pouco culpado de não ir jantar em casa, mas seu tio já tinha dito que buscaria Pefko na creche quando voltasse pra casa, os dois provavelmente iam passar em algum lugar e comer fora, uma noite de pai e filho sem ele pra deixar as coisas estranhas. Não que elas estivessem muito mais confortáveis agora.</p><p>“... Por que resolveram se mudar pra cá?” Albafica perguntou, numa tentativa de fazer conversa, essa era uma pergunta que já tinha visto seu pai usar algumas vezes.</p><p>Manigold falou alguma coisa ininteligível enquanto mastigava.</p><p>“Não fale de boca cheia, Manigold.” Sage o repreendeu e se voltou pra Albafica. “Não é a historia mais alegre, eu sou um professor do departamento de ciências na universidade daqui, e aceitei o pedido de um amigo de ocupar a vaga dele, eu o devia essa. Ele faleceu mês passado, infelizmente.”</p><p>Albafica quase engasgou e parou pra pegar um copo de refrigerante. Podia ser uma grande coincidência, mas quantos professores do departamento de ciências daquela universidade podiam ter morrido no último mês? Mas isso significaria…</p><p>“Alba? Você ficou pálido, tudo bem aí?” Manigold perguntou, mas Albafica o ignorou.</p><p>“Q-qual… Esse seu amigo, ele se chamava Lugonis?”</p><p>“Sim, esse era o nome dele. Você o conhecia?”</p><p>De repente o restinho de pizza no seu prato parecia impossível de comer. Ele se levantou um pouco bambo.</p><p>“Desculpem, acho que é melhor eu ir pra casa.” Falou, e começou a seguir pra porta sem escutar uma resposta, no fundo da sua mente já pensando que poderia pedir desculpas em outra ocasião. </p><p>Perto da porta Albafica sentiu um toque em sua mão e a recolheu imediatamente como se tivesse tomado um choque, ao olhar pra trás encontrou Manigold, que também tinha recolhido a mão.</p><p>“Desculpa, mas você não parava- o que aconteceu? Eu posso ajudar-”</p><p>“Por favor, eu só preciso ir pra casa.” Albafica conseguiu dizer.</p><p>Ele não se lembrava como tinha chegado do seu quarto ou por quanto tempo tinha chorado no chão depois disso, mas a próxima coisa que percebeu foi quando sua luz foi acesa e Luco entrou no quarto.</p><p>“Albafica?” Ele chamou, preocupado, e se sentou ao seu lado no chão. “O que aconteceu? Algum problema? Se sente mal?”</p><p>“Há quanto tempo?” Foi o que ele perguntou com a voz rouca. “Há quanto tempo ele sabia que estava doente?”</p><p>Lugonis tinha morrido de câncer. Repentino, foi o que todos o disseram quando ele morreu, e Albafica não tinha sabido de nada. Ele tinha percebido que seu pai estava mal há algum tempo, mas ele sempre mudava o assunto e dizia que era o cansaço, a vida de um professor universitário não era fácil. Mas as férias chegaram, e ele não parecia melhor, mas ainda não dizia nada. </p><p>Não era a primeira vez que Albafica desconfiava que talvez ele tivesse sabido antes do que todos o disseram que estava doente, que tinha escondido dele, mas agora ele sabia. Contratar um novo professor não era algo tão simples, ainda mais pra alguém organizar uma mudança, e ele o tinha pedido pessoalmente… Há quanto tempo ele estava escondendo isso?</p><p>“Dois anos, mais ou menos.” Luco finalmente respondeu, a voz baixa, e se Albafica não estivesse sentado ele teria caído. “No começo era pequeno, mas num lugar perigoso de operar, e não sabíamos o quão perigoso ia se tornar. Muito, mas não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer pra tratar além de só atrasar o desenvolvimento. Eu nunca concordei com ele, mas no final ele só decidiu… deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso. E eu não podia mudar a escolha dele.”</p><p>“Por que ele nunca me disse nada?! Eu fiquei acreditando- eu achei que ele ia melhorar, uma época ruim, mas ele se foi sem nunca me dizer nada! Eu podia-”</p><p>“Não tinha mais nada a ser feito, Albafica. Foi um pouco egoísta da parte de Lugonis, mas ele não queria passar seus últimos dias debilitado numa cama, e ele queria te ver sorrindo, não preocupado. Ele era um idiota, mas o mínimo que podemos fazer agora é respeitar isso. Não tem como voltar o tempo."</p><p>Albafica tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas só acabou chorando mais no ombro do tio. Luco ficou ali, fazendo companhia, e deixou cair algumas lágrimas dele mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>Albafica acordou na sua cama no dia seguinte. Ele geralmente acordava bem cedo com facilidade, mas agora a luz que entrava pela brecha da cortina parecia estar vindo do ângulo errado…</p><p>Então ele ouviu uma batida na sua janela, e ao ir abrir encontrou uma visão que realmente não esperava.</p><p>“Como chegou no meu telhado?” Foi o que falou quando finalmente processou o que estava vendo.</p><p>“Pelo meu. E o muro.” Manigold deu um sorriso orgulhoso. “Posso entrar?”</p><p>A resposta automática de Albafica foi dar um passo pro lado e terminar de abrir a janela. </p><p>“Não, espera, por que não usou a porta? Por que você está aqui?!”</p><p>“Eu não conheço seu tio, e não queria incomodar! Você saiu do nada ontem, e parecia mal, queria saber se estava tudo bem.” Manigold falou, alto demais, rápido demais, gesticulando demais no espaço do pequeno quarto. Ele estava… nervoso? Seus olhos lilás encontraram os azuis de Albafica por um breve instante. “Tudo bem?”</p><p>E inesperadamente Albafica começou a rir. Aquela situação toda era um absurdo! Manigold só pareceu mais preocupado com isso.</p><p>“Sim, tudo bem agora, eu acho. Eu preciso me desculpar com seu pai por sair daquele jeito.”</p><p>“O velho não se chateou, só ficou preocupado. O que aconteceu?”</p><p>Albafica se sentou na cama, e ao invés de responder a pergunta falou:</p><p>“Ei, quer ir a um lugar comigo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Manigold estava, e com todo o direito, perdido. O dia anterior estava sendo tão bom, ele e Alba finalmente tinham uma amizade, e ele estava conseguindo não estragar tudo, mesmo se às vezes se distraía do trabalho pela pintinha que o outro tinha debaixo do olho. E aí o fiasco no jantar aconteceu, quando tudo parecia estar indo tão bem, ele mal conseguiu dormir depois. </p><p>Era difícil esquecer o jeito como o sangue tinha fugido do seu rosto, e como as suas mãos tremiam quando ele pegou suas coisas pra sair. Manigold mal conseguiu se aguentar até depois do almoço pra ir atrás dele. Mesmo agora seus olhos ainda estavam inchados, como se tivesse chorado até dormir.</p><p>Depois disso Albafica o fez sair de volta por onde tinha vindo antes de o encontrar na frente de casa depois de algum tempo, ele agora vestia um suéter cinza duas vezes o seu tamanho, o que Manigold achou a coisa mais adorável.</p><p>“Onde vamos?” Perguntou.</p><p>“Você vai ver.” Foi só o que Albafica respondeu.</p><p>E Manigold descobriu que também não se importava, ele iria pra qualquer lugar que ele o levasse.</p><p>Os dois pegaram o mesmo ônibus que pegavam pra escola, mas continuaram para o  outro lado. O caminho terminou na frente de uma casa com um portão de madeira, Manigold procurou pela campainha, mas Albafica tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, destrancou uma porta menor e entrou, deixando Manigold para segui-lo.</p><p>“Eu morava aqui, com meu pai.” Ele explicou, seguindo pelo lado da casa até chegarem num jardim repleto de rosas de todos os tipos. Os arbustos estavam um pouco mal cuidados, mas ainda eram lindos. “Ainda não tinha conseguido voltar aqui pra cuidar do jardim. Eu tenho algumas rosas no jardim do Tio Luco, mas não é a mesma coisa.”</p><p>“... São bonitas.” Manigold comentou, na falta de saber o que dizer. Eram flores, eram mesmo lindas, e com tantas ali o aroma suave permeava o lugar (o mesmo de Albafica), mas eram flores, ele não entendia muito delas.</p><p>Albafica sorriu, arregaçou as mangas do suéter e começou a arrancar as folhas e flores mortas dali com as mãos nuas mesmo. </p><p>“O colega que sei pai falou ontem, ele era meu pai. Ele morreu de câncer, mas eu não sabia disso até ele morrer na minha frente. Ontem eu descobri que ele escondeu isso de mim por anos. Desculpa, não queria ter perturbado vocês daquele jeito.”</p><p>“Ei, não tem pelo que se desculpar! Porra, eu também ia ficar super mexido ou sei lá se eu descobrisse que meu velho escondeu alguma coisa assim de mim! Ia ser mais estranho se você ficasse de boa.”</p><p>“Ele me encontrou nessas rosas. Na época a casa ainda não tinha um muro, alguém me deixou no meio dos arbusto quando eu era um bebê, e ele ficou comigo. Ele dizia que eu tinha sido um presente. Mesmo que alguém tenha me jogado fora, ele também sempre foi mais do que o suficiente pra mim.” Ele franziu a testa depois de falar isso, e seus olhos encontraram os de Manigold pela primeira vez aquele dia. “Por que eu estou te dizendo tudo isso? Por que eu te trouxe aqui, Manigold? Faz duas semanas que nos conhecemos, eu não devia ter me aproximado tanto assim já. Eu não devia confiar em você assim tão fácil.”</p><p>“Ei, nós passamos todas as manhãs juntos esse tempo todo, no caminho e tudo, e somos vizinhos. Isso tudo deve contar para alguma coisa, não é?” Manigold esfregou sua nuca e deu um sorriso sem graça. “Se serve de alguma coisa, eu sinto o mesmo? Droga, eu nem sou um cara muito gostável, quem ia querer fazer amizade com alguém como eu, mas de algum jeito você ainda não me odeia! Não é?”</p><p>“É claro que não! E nem vou.”</p><p>“Então pronto. Eu também posso estar confiando rápido demais, mas se está funcionando quem vai reclamar? Você tem que aprender a relaxar mais.”</p><p>Albafica deu uma risada e olhou pro céu, a esse ponto a tarde já estava chegando ao fim. Albafica foi até um canto do jardim e com um pulo se segurou no muro e se ergueu pra cima dele, olhando de volta pra Manigold em desafio.</p><p>“Consegue vir?”</p><p>“Você aposte que sim, bello.” Manigold respondeu e fez o mesmo. </p><p>Do muro os dois subiram para o telhado, as telhas rangiam como se fossem ceder, mas Albafica andava por ali com tanta segurança que Manigold o seguiu sem pensar mais nisso. A tarde estava limpa o suficiente pro sol bater direto neles, com algumas nuvens alaranjadas aqui e ali, e a lua pálida já era visível no horizonte. O vento soprava os cabelos, deixando o rosto de Albafica livre, como Manigold já tinha visto várias vezes do chão, mas agora bem ao seu lado era toda uma nova experiência.</p><p>Os meninos se sentaram nas telhas e Albafica remexeu na mochila que tinha nas costas e retirou dois embrulhos de alumínio e ofereceu um a Manigold. Os dois desembrulharam os sanduíches e comeram em silêncio por alguns instantes.</p><p>“Eu não contei pro meu tio que você viria comigo, mas parece que ele adivinhou do mesmo jeito.” Albafica o encarou pelo o canto do olho. “O quão discreto você foi entrando e saindo pela minha janela?”</p><p>“Tanto quanto eu pude! Mas eu estava pisando no seu telhado, afinal.”</p><p>“Obrigado por isso. Mas não faça de novo.”</p><p>“De nada, bello. Eu provavelmente vou.” Manigold sorriu, e depois voltou seu olhar pra paisagem a frente deles. “Sabe, eu também vi minha família morrer uma vez. Foi um incêndio, e quando meu velho me encontrou eu estava vivendo na rua por dois anos. Eu era bem mais um bostinha naquela época, tentei assaltar ele, mas ele ainda me trouxe com ele pra casa.”</p><p>Manigold já tinha mudado bastante pra que falar daquilo não doesse mais, mas não era um assunto que comentava com qualquer um. Na verdade, essa era a primeira vez que ele falava sobre aquilo com alguém além de seu pai. Parecia certo, compartilhar aquilo com Albafica, e o mínimo que ele podia fazer era retribuir a confiança que o outro depositara nele. </p><p>“Sinto muito.” Albafica olhou pra ele. “E você não era um bostinha, era uma criança perdida.”</p><p>“Eu era bem arrogante pra uma criança sem nada.” Ele riu. “Mas eu não estou mais perdido. Nem você, não é?”</p><p>Albafica olhou pro sol que se punha. Manigold sabia no que ele estava pensando, nas pessoas que importavam, nos dois sanduíches que tinham dividido. </p><p>“É, não estou.” Falou finalmente.</p><p>Manigold aproximou sua mão num convite. Albafica aproximou a sua, hesitante, e no fim ofereceu a ponta da sua blusa que cobria sua mão. Manigold podia aceitar aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ei, Alba-chan.” Manigold se sentou na mesa de Albafica. Faltavam dois minutos pro fim do intervalo. “Quer ver uma coisa legal?”</p><p>“Do que você está falando?” Albafica pareceu querer afundar no encosto da cadeira, mas não empurrou Manigold da mesa. A tolerância dele realmente tinha aumentado nesse um mês em que se conheciam, huh? Principalmente desde aquele dia no telhado.</p><p>Esse tempo todo, ele nunca tinha visto Albafica sair da sala durante o intervalo, o que não era uma coisa de todo estranha, ele mesmo saía vez ou outra pra comprar um lanche, ou conversar com Shion ou qualquer outra pessoa. Manigold tinha feito algumas amizades pela escola, mas várias vezes acabava ficando pela sala mesmo conversando com quem estivesse por lá também, se Albafica estava lendo algum livro. Hoje ele tinha saído e encontrado algo.</p><p>“Vem comigo e você vai ver!”</p><p>“A próxima aula já vai começar.” Albafica lembrou.</p><p>“E? Que diferença faz uma aula ou outra?” Seu amigo franziu o rosto, e Manigold suspirou, pensando em outra estratégia. “A gente pode estudar isso depois, eu prometo que vai valer a pena, ok?”</p><p>O outro não parecia ainda muito convencido, e Manigold estava prestes a desistir afinal e ir sozinho, mas então Albafica respirou fundo e se levantou.</p><p>“Vamos logo então, ou a professora vai nos ver.”</p><p>Talvez tenha sido bom que ele se virou pra porta antes de ver o sorriso que se formou no rosto de Manigold.</p><p>Não tiveram muito problema pra sair sem topar com nenhum professor, Albafica parecia conhecer todos os melhores caminhos pra evitar pessoas, era uma escola grande. Uma vez fora do prédio e longe das vistas Manigold foi na frente até onde queria chegar, no fim do terreno da escola, onde as árvores encontravam a grade pra rua. Manigold parou na frente da uma das árvores com raízes grandes e retorcidas e uma concavidade no tronco.</p><p>"Olha isso!" Ele falou, se aproximando abaixado da árvore.</p><p>Albafica o seguiu e encontrou uma gata cinzenta enrolada com quatro gatinhos minúsculos de olhos ainda fechados. A gata ainda estava suja de sangue, eles deviam ter nascido ainda hoje.</p><p>"Como você encontrou eles?" Albafica perguntou baixinho, e Manigold constatou com satisfação que ele parecia encantado. </p><p>"Eu estava, huh, seguindo a grade da escola."  Respondeu, sem mencionar que estava procurando um ponto que fosse fácil de pular pra fora.</p><p>Albafica o olhou com o canto do olho, claramente percebendo o que ele queria com isso, mas não disse nada. Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando os gatinhos até que Albafica de repente levantou a cabeça.</p><p>"Alguém vindo." Ele se levantou e começou a andar pro outro lado, e Manigold imediatamente fez o mesmo pra não denunciar os gatinhos.</p><p>“Haaah, imagino o que vocês dois estavam fazendo no mato sozinhos.” Alguém apareceu no caminho deles. Manigold o reconheceu como o mesmo garoto que estava perturbando Alba da outra vez. Ele não tinha dado muita atenção da outra vez e só assumido que era algum tipo de valentão, mas agora de perto o garoto era claramente um pretty boy. De novo, acompanhado dos seus dois amigos.</p><p>“Não teve o suficiente da última vez, Rusé?” Albafica foi obrigado a parar de andar e encarar o garoto.</p><p>“Da última vez você me pegou despreparado, dessa vez eu tenho uma informação.” O garoto, Rusé, segurou um pedaço de papel, da distância que estavam Manigold não conseguia ver o que estava escrito, mas Albafica pareceu reconhecer de imediato, e seus punhos se apertaram. Parecia com uma ficha de admissão da escola? “Eu sabia que alguém tão bonito não podia ser um menino de verdade.”</p><p>Os punhos apertados de Albafica de algum jeito se apertaram ainda mais. Manigold se aproximou dele.</p><p>“Isso parece com inveja, princeso, é por que o Alba é mais bonito que você?” Ele deu seu melhor sorriso falso e e assistiu enquanto Rusé ficava vermelho de raiva, e olhou pra Albafica em vitória, mas Alba não estava olhando pra ele.</p><p>“Como você conseguiu isso?” Albafica perguntou com a voz séria.</p><p>“Eu tenho minhas fontes.” Foi a vez de Rusé sorrir de novo, ele se virou pra Manigold. “Eu não sei se você está sendo enganado ou sabe onde está se metendo, mas seu namoradinho na verdade é uma garota!” </p><p>O papel foi jogado pra Manigold, Albafica ainda não estava olhando pra ele. Manigold pegou o papel e perguntou:</p><p>“É verdade, Alba?”</p><p>“Eu… não sou uma menina.” Ele falou, como se estivesse empurrando as palavras pra fora. </p><p>Em nenhum momento seu olhar deixou o chão, e ódio invadiu Manigold. Ele pegou o papel que Rusé estendia e sem olhar o rasgou imediatamente.</p><p>“O que você fez?! Eu ia devolver isso!” Rusé gritou.</p><p>“Se fudeu! Se Alba-chan disse que é um menino, é claro que é nele que eu vou acreditar, não em um babaquinha igual você!”</p><p>“Seu-” Ele avançou pra um soco, mas sua mão foi parada por outra.</p><p>E lá estava, de novo, aquele sorriso maníaco no rosto de Albafica, como se ele só estivesse esperando uma chance de poder revidar. Oh, como Manigold adorava ver aquele sorriso. E dali não foi nada pra uma briga generalizada se iniciar, Manigold pegou um dos garotos que acompanhava Rusé, o maior deles, um grandalhão que parecia ter o dobro do seu tamanho, enquanto Albafica dava conta dos outros dois. </p><p>Manigold não tinha dúvidas de que, mesmo apanhando também, ele e Alba podiam ganhar fácil, se não tivessem interferido como aconteceu. Cinco minutos depois estavam os cinco na sala do diretor, ostentando alguns olhos roxos, hematomas e lábios cortados. Eles descobriram, tarde demais, que Rusé era sobrinho do diretor, provavelmente como conseguiu a ficha de Albafica, e se safou fácil do castigo. Pelo menos isso significou que o diretor também não queria que essa história se espalhasse, e também liberou Manigold e Albafica com apenas uma advertência, sem chamar seus pais.</p><p>Durante todo esse tempo Manigold estava derramando passivo-agressividade, mas Albafica não abriu a boca pra dizer uma palavra. Assim que foram dispensados ele se virou e saiu sem dizer nada, deixando Manigold pra trás. </p><p>“Ei, espera!” Manigold finalmente o alcançou já nas escadas. Albafica não parou. “Albafica!”</p><p>Manigold estendeu a mão e conseguiu agarrar a barrinha da sua blusa por pouco, o que finalmente o fez parar.</p><p>“O que você quer, Manigold?” Perguntou, a voz tão sem vida que partiu o coração de Manigold.</p><p>“Desculpa! Foi minha culpa que arranjamos problema, e eu entendo que você esteja bravo, mas-”</p><p>“Bravo?! Manigold, você- eu te escondi uma coisa, você devia estar bravo! Você confiou em mim, e eu confio em você, mas aquilo-”</p><p>“É claro que eu não ficaria bravo com aquilo! Alba, eu falei que confio em você, não é uma coisa assim que vai mudar isso, não é nada demais. Alba, eu me apaixonei por você! Como o garoto que você é!”</p><p>Albafica o olhava com os olhos arregalados, o rosto iluminado apenas pela luz difusa do dia nublado que entrava pela janela atrás deles.</p><p>“Mani… não é hora pra esse tipo de brincadeira.” Ele desviou o rosto novamente.</p><p>“Não é brincadeira! E eu sei que é a pior hora pra isso, mas eu estou nervoso e  só consigo te falar a verdade! E tudo bem se você não quiser ficar mais perto de um bosta como eu depois de saber disso, mas eu preciso que você saiba!”</p><p>Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, uma lágrima começou a escorrer pelo rosto de Albafica, e ele a limpou rapidamente.</p><p>“É claro que você não é um bosta, Mani. Você é tão, tão mais…”</p><p>“Alba… você ta chorando?”</p><p>“Não.” Ele disse, agora chorando abertamente.</p><p>Mas Manigold não mencionou nada. Quem sabia se ele mesmo não ia acabar chorando de volta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Albafica sabia quem era quando ouviu uma batida na sua janela. Ele tinha pedido ao seu tio pra assinar a advertência, e depois de explicar o que tinha acontecido o pior que recebeu foi uma mensagem séria pra evitar entrar em brigas no futuro, mas nada a se fazer se os outros tinham começado. Ele sempre tinha o cuidado de só bater se o outro lado tivesse começado antes, de qualquer forma. Depois disso Luco o ajudou  a cuidar devidamente dos machucados que tinha conseguido.</p><p>Tinha sido um tempo até ele aceitar o toque de seu tio e de Pefko, que como uma criança pequena não entendia muito bem a aversão de Albafica. Não era uma coisa nova, ele sempre tinha sentido toque como uma coisa tão pessoal, mas desde a morte de seu pai tinha se tornado quase insuportável o toque de qualquer um. Agora ele pelo menos podia ficar a vontade o suficiente para ter contato com sua outra família.</p><p>“Fico feliz que pelo menos está aceitando ajuda agora.” Luco comentou enquanto terminava o curativo.</p><p>“Você sabe fazer isso melhor do que eu…” Ele murmurou em resposta.</p><p>“Eu sou um médico, Alba. E sou sua família, você sempre pode contar comigo. Mas não é de mim que estou falando. Manigold, vocês acabaram bem próximos, não é?”</p><p>“... Ele é legal.”</p><p>“Tenho certeza de que é.” Luco deu um sorriso. “Ok, tudo certo por aqui. Você cozinhou, eu lavo a louça, vá fazer suas coisas."</p><p>Albafica agradeceu e subiu pro quarto. Ele tentou dormir, mas só acabou conseguindo ficar umas boas horas se revirando na cama repassando o que tinha acontecido de manhã, ainda sem acreditar. Foi quando Manigold apareceu.</p><p>Ao ouvir a batida na janela, Albafica não perdeu tempo para se levantar. Ele ainda estava um pouco sem jeito de conversar com Mani depois do que tinha acontecido, mas não de um jeito ruim, e como Manigold estava claramente se esforçando pra continuar agindo normalmente, ele faria o mesmo. </p><p>“Achei que tinha te dito pra não fazer mais isso, e estamos no meio da noite!” Foi o cumprimento de Albafica enquanto abria a janela e dava espaço pro amigo entrar.</p><p>“E eu achei que tinha dito que faria de qualquer jeito. Você estava acordado, pelo visto.” Manigold deu aquele sorriso brilhante e estúpido dele, e Albafica desviou o rosto.</p><p>“O que veio fazer?”</p><p>“Um convite!” Manigold se sentou no batente da janela. “Os gatinhos na escola. Lá não é um bom lugar, estou indo buscá-los, você vem junto?”</p><p>“Você quer dizer invadir a escola durante a noite?” Albafica ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>O sorriso de Manigold se alargou. </p><p>“Okay, talvez eu tenha alguma outra coisa em mente também, mas a motivação dos gatinhos é real, não quero deixá-los lá. Você vem ou não?”</p><p>A decisão sensata seria declinar a oferta e convencer Manigold a desistir da ideia, eles podiam pegar os gatinhos durante o dia, ninguém ia negar a eles. Mas depois do dia de hoje, Albafica não sentia que queria tomar a decisão sensata, então pela primeira vez em bastante tempo ele seguiu seu coração.</p><p>“Meu tio vai perceber se eu sair pela porta.” Ele avisou, esperando que Manigold pegasse sua ideia.</p><p>“Meu pai foi pra um seminário esse fim de semana, você pode sair pela minha casa do mesmo jeito que cheguei aqui.” Ele pareceu satisfeito. “Eu pesquisei os ônibus, vamos ter que andar até lá, mas podemos pegar o corujão pra volta.”</p><p>Albafica foi até a cômoda e vasculhou por um moletom grande e preto que costumava ser de seu pai e o vestiu. “Vamos então.”</p><p>Não era realmente difícil passar de uma casa pra outra, eles entraram pela janela do lugar equivalente ao quarto de Albafica, mas que pra eles estava sendo usado só de sótão, ainda cheio de caixas fechadas de coisas que provavelmente só eram usadas em ocasião. </p><p>Desceram até a sala da casa, onde Manigold começou a tentar enfiar uma caixa de papelão aberta em uma mochila grande.</p><p>“Pra trazer os gatinhos.” Ele explicou, “Eles devem caber aqui, não é?”</p><p>Albafica deu de ombros, ele sinceramente não sabia muito sobre gatos, mas eles estavam todos juntos dentro da árvore, deviam caber ali. Ele voltou sua atenção pra sacola de papel que Manigold também tinha separado, cujo conteúdo não conseguia ver.</p><p>“O que é aquilo?”</p><p>Manigold deu um sorriso malicioso.</p><p>“Presente pra escola. Nada perigoso, relaxa! Só um pouco de diversão pelo que fizeram você passar hoje.”</p><p>Albafica balançou a cabeça, mas não protestou. Parte dele queria ver onde aquilo ia dar.</p><p>Manigold jogou a mochila por cima do ombro e pegou sua outra sacola que parecia um tanto pesada.</p><p>“Ok, Alba-chan, vamos invadir uma escola.”</p><p> </p><p>A grade em volta da escola era do tipo com as grades verticais altas, e não grades horizontais perto o suficiente do topo pra se apoiar, difícil de se escalar, como era inteligente de se fazer numa escola. Albafica não tinha precisado pensar muito pra sacar que era isso que Manigold estava tentando contornar de manhã. Parece que ele tinha conseguido alguma coisa, porque foi direto pra lateral, onde alguns galhos das árvores do lado de dentro tinham sido esquecidos de podar e vazavam pra fora. Manigold os usou de apoio e se içou pro alto.</p><p>“Consegue vir, bello?” Provocou.</p><p>Albafica só revirou os olhos e o seguiu com facilidade.</p><p>Os gatinhos ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, e a mãe não reclamou muito ao serem movidos. A caixa era um pouco apertada, mas seria por pouco tempo, e ela mais quente do que dentro da árvore, com o vento que fazia do lado de fora. Manigold escondeu a mochila de volta na árvore.</p><p>“Vamos voltar por aqui. Por enquanto-” Ele pegou a sacola, e dela tirou dois galões de detergente de roupa. Albafica não sabia o que ele queria fazer com isso, mas no final já tinha ido até ali mesmo.  “Vai querer arriscar, Alba-chan?”</p><p>“Essa é uma ideia ruim.” Ele avisou, mas pegou um dos galões de qualquer forma e puxou o capuz do moletom.</p><p>Manigold sorriu e puxou o próprio capuz. </p><p>O alvo era a entrada da escola, um segurança ficava dando a volta no lugar, e assim que passou os dois seguiram até a fonte, e Albafica entendeu o que ia acontecer. Manigold não perder tempo, abriu seu galão e despejou todo o detergente direto na fonte. Albafica riu baixinho, balançou a cabeça e fez o mesmo. Não era uma fonte grande, e em questão de minutos a água estava coberta de espuma, que continuava a subir sem parar e se espalhar por aí com o vento, parecia neve. Era uma brincadeira inofensiva, mas ia custar pra escola resolver.</p><p>“Isso é incrível!” Manigold riu e pegou um monte de espuma e colocou no próprio rosto como uma barba.</p><p>Albafica não pode resistir e deu uma gargalhada, e colocou a espuma na própria cabeça. Manigold enfiou a mão na espuma grossa e lançou em Alba, que revidou, e logo os dois estavam rindo alto em uma guerra de espuma e encharcados da água que ia junto.</p><p>“Ei, quem está aí?!” Ouviram o segurança gritar de longe, terminando sua volta.</p><p>“Fudeu!” Manigold ainda riu.</p><p>Sem pensar, Albafica pegou na mão dele e saíram correndo como se suas vidas dependessem disso, sem olhar pra trás pra ver o quão longe estava o segurança. Uma vez de volta na árvore, Manigold pegou a mochila com os gatinhos e os escalaram a árvore pra sair do jeito que entraram e continuaram a correr até o ponto de ônibus bem na hora em que estava passando. </p><p>O cobrador olhou estranho pros dois encharcados e ainda cheios de espuma, mas não disse nada. Só aí Albafica percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão de Manigold, direto com a sua. E pra sua surpresa, não era ruim. </p><p>Se sentaram no fim do ônibus vazio e riram de novo. Manigold checou os gatinhos, que estavam um pouco assustados com a correria toda, mas bem. Agora com toda a adrenalina passando o vento entrando pelas janelas começava a bater frio contra suas roupas molhadas. Alba respirou fundo e se aproximou mais de Manigold e se encostou nele.</p><p>“Tudo bem?” Manigold perguntou, a Albafica vagamente notou como sua voz tinha tremido.</p><p>Ele assentiu em resposta, “Isso foi divertido.”</p><p>“Foi, não é? É uma pena que não tenha aula amanhã, eu queria ver a reação de todo mundo. Você acha que na segunda ainda vai ter alguma coisa?”</p><p>“Duvido muito, eles provavelmente vão dar um jeito de limpar tudo antes de qualquer um saber que aconteceu.”</p><p>“Heh, da próxima vez eu trago uma câmera.”</p><p> </p><p>Quando finalmente chegaram em casa e acomodaram os gatinhos na garagem com comida e água, o céu já estava clareando.<br/>
“Eu devia voltar, meu tio vai acordar logo” Albafica falou.</p><p>“É…”</p><p>“Mas acho que ainda da tempo de uma coisa. Vem comigo?”</p><p>“Pra onde você quiser, bello” Manigold piscou.</p><p>Albafica revirou os olhos, mas ofereceu a mão pra Manigold quando se levantou.</p><p>Os dois foram se sentar no telhado, ainda úmido do orvalho da noite. Albafica geralmente subia ali pra ver o pôr do sol, então estavam virados agora pro outro lado, e com a luz mais suave do nascer do sol o cenário parecia completamente diferente. Manigold o tinha emprestado um moletom seco pra substituir o seu, tinha cheiro de amaciante e gel de cabelo. </p><p>“Manigold, o que você disse mais cedo era verdade?” Perguntou quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a atingi-los.</p><p>“É claro que era! Eu posso ter dito no impulso e no pior horário possível, mas era verdade!”</p><p>Albafica sentia que tudo que Manigold o tinha dito até agora tinha sido no impulso, mas ele gostava disso também. Era sincero. Ele queria poder fazer mais isso, sempre pensava demais antes de falar, igual estava agora. Mas talvez fosse hora de finalmente ouvir seu coração.<br/>
Sua mão mais uma vez buscou a de Manigold, que o olhou surpreso. Albafica aproximou seu rosto, e ele fez o mesmo, parando a alguns centímetros, como se pedindo por permissão, que Alba deu completando o caminho.</p><p>Não foi um grande beijo, seus lábios apenas se encostaram por alguns segundos, mas Albafica sentia como se um raio o tivesse acertado, mas de um jeito bom. Pela cara de Manigold, tinha sido o mesmo pra ele, e Albafica não conseguiu segurar uma pequena risada com seu rosto estupefato.</p><p>“Alba-chan-” Ele começou.</p><p>“Eu falei mais cedo, mas você é muito mais do que pensa que é. Você é como… o sol.” O sol era tudo que ele conseguia pensar toda vez que ele sorria. “E eu… eu também me apaixonei por você.”</p><p>Pela primeira vez ele viu Manigold sem palavras, então devagar seu sorriso brilhante voltou.</p><p>“Deus, eu devo ter acumulado uma sorte do caralho!” Ele gargalhou. “Se você diz que sou o sol, você deve ser a lua, então. Combina com você, não acha?”</p><p>Albafica corou e desviou o rosto.</p><p>“A gente devia ir dormir, ou vão nos ver aqui. Bom sono, Manigold.”</p><p>“Certo, certo. Bom sono, Albafica.” Ele segurou sua mão mais forte mais uma vez antes de soltar. A última frase foi meio murmurada. “Eu te amo."</p><p>“Eu também te amo, Manigold.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/peregremlin">Twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>